Band Days
by shamus-celtic-heart
Summary: What it means to be in a small school band, Meet Aragorn, a junior at Knox School


My band fiction with a twist

Meet Aragorn, Kat and Garbriel

The sound of various instruments assaulted the ears of Aragorn as he entered the band room. The rat-it-tat of snare drums cracked at odd intervals. Aragorn sat down at his chair and started to put his trumpet together.

"There's some things in band that you get used to, but that is not one of them" Aragorn's friend Kat said nodding to the snares as she passed Aragorn on her way to her seat. Kat was a 5'6 African with mud-colored skin and bright brown eyes.

Aragorn nodded letting his eyes roam. The small band room was packed sky high with trophies from various marching competitions. The two corkboards were over flowing with letters and photos, reminders and due dates. As Aragorn's eyes crossed the rest of the room they landed on a new student.

"Kat?" he asked still watching the new student whose head was bowed in concentration.

"What? Oh, you've noticed" she smiled giving him a pointed look.

"Noticed what?" asked Aragorn missing her look. He watched as the new student looked up at him, his shoulder length blond hair obscuring his eye, when he moved it all Aragorn could see was bright blue orbs. He was the one that was playing the snare. His eye caught Aragorn's and his mouth turned to a smirk.

"That's Lucas" said Kat watching the silent exchange.

"Wha—"he was cut off, their drum major Gabriel had come in.

"Alright people we are going outside and I want to run through, "Loathing", "WICKED", and "Gravity" he shouted.

The competition show was based on the Broadway show "WICKED". The songs consisted of "No one mourns the WICKED", "What is this feeling?" (Loathing) "Deifying Gravity" and "One Short Day"

"Aragorn stay a moment" Gabriel called as he passed him.

Aragorn pulled out of the stream of students. As the percussion passed Lucas arched and eyebrow. Aragorn stared after him.

"Yes, Gabriel?" asked Aragorn turning back to him. Gabriel was a 6'2 dark haired amber eyed junior. He had played trumpet with Aragorn their freshman and sophomore year.

"I want to know what you think of the Cross Country t-shirts" Both guys have been running cross country for the school since seventh grade. They had become the best of friends when they realized the interest that they shared.

Gabriel had suggested that this years shirt say " We run to be somebody, not for somebody"

"I think that they are a great idea" confirmed Aragorn.

"Good" nodded Gabriel rubbing his hand together. "We should get down to the field."

They walked down, discussing their Pre-Cal class. As they made it to the field Aragorn slipped into his spot. Kat looked at him with an eyebrow up.

"T-shirts for cross country" said Aragorn.

Their band director had them warm-up. Then had them go through the show. Aragorn slipped in the comfort of knowing where he had to be, knowing that he could count on those around him to get to their spots and being able to play his heart out. The shapes twisted and formed only to shift again like waves on a beach. All too soon the period was over.

"That was good folks, still a little shaky on the graduation half step in song three." Called the BD as he dismissed them from class.

"Aragorn we need to work with the freshman" said Kat as she came up to him

"I know, I'm calling sectionals for Thursday night. 5:00" he said "I know I'm pushing it" he said in response to her wide-eyed look. "Just try to make it"

"What's this cant we control our section?"

Aragorn snapped his head around at the unfamiliar voice. It was Lucas walking up with his snare drum, the harness squeaking softly.

"No, I just want them to get all the help that they can" said Aragorn shrugging.

"Unhun" nodded Lucas unconvinced.

"Aragorn come on" called Kat over her shoulder.

"Coming" he nodded to Lucas and ran off to catch up with her.

Later at Cross Country practice, Gabriel, Aragorn and Kat ran their LSD (long-slow-distance) together.

"So what do you think of Lucas?" said Kat from between the two of them.

"I'm not fond of him" answered Gabriel after a length "That's it I'm getting out of this shirt" With that he slipped out of his t-shirt. Aragorn soon followed, his t-shirt completely drenched in sweat. As they were coming back in Gabriel started to sprint. Aragorn reacted without thinking and immediately took off after him. They pushed it neck for neck, step for step. They crossed the start at the same time. They grinned at each other as they tried to get their breaths back.

"Warn me next time you want to take off" huffed Kat coming up behind them.

"Sorry Kat" shrugged Gabriel reaching for his water bottle

"You still love us right?" pouted Aragorn

"Kinda hard not to love you two goof balls" smiled Kat pushing Aragorn into Gabriel.

They all laughed

"Kat can you give me a ride home? Mom has a meeting." Aragorn asked as everyone sat down to wait for coach to end practice.

"Sure" nodded Kat

"Okay everyone Saturday is the Hartford Invitational. You all look great. If yesterday mile times were anything to go by, I'd say that we have a good chance of getting first for all the teams." Coach started. "I want you all to eat well, carbo load Friday night, get a healthy breakfast Saturday morning, and be ready to run your heart out"

"How many days left till State?"

The boy's team coach answered "57 days"

"Oh boy!" muttered Kat rolling her eyes.

Gabriel stood up "Don't forget to wear your t-shirts for Saturday. Band people don't forget to dress up. Also high school boy I have our shirts"

"See you all tomorrow, Band see you Saturday" called Coach

"I'll meet you out at the car" said Kat

"Hey Gabe can I get my shirt, Kat's waiting for me" Aragorn asked walking ober to were Gabriel was handing out shirts.

"Hang on a sec." he fished into the bag. "Here you go, see you and Kat tonight"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE Review all authors really appricate it

Thank You

The next chapter will be up soon


End file.
